An electrowetting display is known which comprises a plurality of picture elements having a first support plate, a second support plate and a space between the first support plate and the second support plate, the space including at least one first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with each other. Each of the plurality of picture elements includes an electrode for applying an electric field in the element. The electrode may be connected to underlying picture element circuitry by a through-connection, also known as a via, formed in the first support plate. A display effect may be created in a display area of each picture element by applying the electric field.
It is desirable to provide an improved display device.